Star Crossed
by Novelist505
Summary: This is just a one-shot about Sam and Leah and how they're trying so desperately to work through their problems. Read and review, if you like :


A/N: Just fluff mostly. This is about Sam and Leah, the never-ending, heart-wrenching love triangle, and this two star-crossed people trying to work through this terrible twist of fate. I wrote it quite a while ago, so it might not be too great. One-shot. Enjoy and review if you like.

* * *

Tears streamed from my eyes and I angrily wiped them away. No more of that. I took in a calming breath. That was when I could sense the prescence of someone behind me.

Turning I said, "What do you want, Jacob?"

"Sam's calling a meeting." he replied simply.

I pushed past him and walked out of the room, assuming my hard exterior to cover what really was inside. As I headed out into the forest, I shed my clothes swiftly and phased, leaving the clothes hidden behind a shrub. I ran gracefully to the spot where everyone was standing around and I could feel Jacob come up behind me.

_What's this all about?_ I wondered.

Sam looked at me, frustration clear in his eyes.

_There are vampires in the area. _

_I let out a noise that was similar to a human's snort._

_Why don't you take care of that yourself, "Mr. Perfect"?_

My thought was infused with sarcasm.

_Leah._

_Simply hearing him think my name made me shiver with delight and knowing that he could see this made me that much angrier._

_Can we talk about this...in private? _

The thought was pointedly aimed at the fact that in the wolf form, there was no such thing as privacy.

_Talk about what? _I challenged him.

He didn't think anything my way, but I could sense through his thoughts that he was getting almost as annoyed with me as I always was with everyone. He trotted further through the woods, expecting me to follow behind him. Retrieving my clothes from their hidden spot, I mentally sighed before following him.

He phased into human form and stood unclothed in front of me. I shivered and forced myself to turn around as he pulled on some clothes. I morphed back and pulled on my clothes as well, feeling uncomfortable with his eyes on me.

"Leah," he began, "You've got to stop acting like this."

I turned on him. "Stop acting like what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. This bitterness has gone on for far too long. You're not just hurting yourself, but you're affecting the whole pack, too."

"What are you going to do? Order me not to be bitter?" I sneered at him, knowing that I had to obey any orders he gave me, as he was the pack leader.

"If that's what it comes to, yes." he replied.

"Oh please, Sam. You've already taken enough away from me. Now you can't even let me be _mad_ about it."

I could tell that I'd hit his weakspot.

"Leah..." he began, voice full of regret. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?"

"None. It changes nothing."

He sighed and ventured forward.

"Someday you'll imprint and you'll understand. But you just can't get it until you experience it."

I snorted.

"Why do you insist on pushing away everything I say?" he wondered.

_Because it hurts too much to accept it._ Though the words went unspoken, we both knew I was thinking them.

"You know I loved you...but imprinting is different. Imprinting is finding your soulmate. Imprinting is making this indescribable connection with someone from the very moment your eyes meet. This was fate, Leah. It wasn't my choice."

I had to turn away from him. I had an awful suspiscion that I wouldn't be able to keep my emotions in check much longer.

"Please stop." I begged, though it did no good.

"But I don't get why we can't resolve this, why we can't be friends."

I laughed without humor. "Because, Sam. Everytime I look at you, all I can think of is what used to be. And I don't want to. Do you think I like being nasty and mean and bitter all the time? I want to be happy, but being around you just hurts too much."

I could feel his arms encircle me. I attempted weakly to move away, but he wasn't letting me go any place.

"I still care about you, Lee-alot. I don't want to see you hurt. Can't we find someway to work this out?"

I turned around and found myself overwhelmingly close to his face. Distracted by his lips, I started to lean in to kiss him. When he gently pushed me back, I was startled into remembering why I couldn't be around him.

"See?" I exclaimed "That's why I can't be around you! I keep forgetting that we can never be together."

I could see pity and remorse in his eyes and it just made me angrier.

"I'm not going to lie." he muttered, "Things will never be the same between us. I'll never be in love with you the way I once was. But I _can_ be there for you. I _will_ be there for you, if you'll just say the word."

"I-I'm not sure I can do that, Sam." I admitted, "I'm not sure that it wouldn't just make things worse."

"Is there harm in giving it a try?" he wanted to know.

I looked into his earnest eyes. How could I resist him? How could I let myself agree, even when I wanted to so badly? How could I go through with it and not convince myself that it was something more than friendship?

"Okay, Sam." I finally gave in. "I'll give friendship a try. But you have to try, too." _Try not to lead me on._ I left the sentence unfinished.

He grinned in a way that broke my heart.

"Thanks, Lee." he said and he leaned in, giving me an awkward hug.

"Sure, sure." I replied.


End file.
